User talk:Yu00254
Welcome! Yu00254, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Madax the Shadow (talk) 13:17, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Greetings... Welcome aboard the Galactic Federation. Thank you for your contributions thus far. Do your best out there! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:11, May 11, 2019 (UTC) About the Crocomire .gif... https://metroid.fandom.com/wiki/File_talk:Crocomire_Zeromission_Animation.gif Somehow, this question didn't show up on Recent Wiki Activity. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:39, May 18, 2019 (UTC) I made new animation gifs.I wrote links in that talk page. Yu00254 (talk) 23:14, May 19, 2019 (UTC) I imagine this is a lot of hard work, so please feel free to take your time. (P.S. is it possible to combine multiple animation .gifs into one solid .gif?) Sincerely: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 23:38, May 19, 2019 (UTC) : I made it ! :File:Crocomireall.gif|This is a all combined animation gif.(In non-hacking version of Zero mission,Crocomire's almost all movements cannot play. I could see only animations. So, I combined animations by my guess.) Yu00254 (talk) 12:32, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Impressive! With your skills is it possible to give (create) Crocomire the proper Death animation it deserves? Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:02, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: As I said in avobe talk page ,there are no Crocomire's death animations in Metroid Zero Mission. Crocomire in Zero Mission has only forward crawling, back crawling, open mouth, damaged, and wait pose animations. I can do only ripping sprites. Unfortunately,I have no skills to hack programs or make new animations. For compensation, I'll try to make a good version of Mecha Ridley's animation… Yu00254 (talk) 22:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::: Eh...Wait a minute......we don't get paid for this job!... :::: ...do we? (also sorry for bothering you with all the questions.) :::: Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 00:24, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I'm sorry to disappoint you. Yu00254 (talk) 01:00, May 22, 2019 (UTC) : Noooo......You are a good friend, and an impressive Sprite Ripper. I am glad to have amazing work partners such as yourself and RoyboyX. Thank you for your asistance! Your friend, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 02:37, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Quick Note Sorry, but am currently busy with other objectives. Will get back to here once there is much available time. Just to inform you before I forget...I have notified my friend to give you something nice should you ever encounter him. Good luck with your work! Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 00:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : See you again someday my friend. Thank you for giving me advice on my animation gifs! Yu00254 (talk) 05:39, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :: No Problem! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 18:19, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : (UPDATE) Okay! I am offically back on this site. Half of my other tasks have been completed, so it is time for me to get back to work! Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 02:00, July 24, 2019 (UTC)